


The One With the Crisis

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [165]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Face it, sweetheart, you’re going to be stuck here with me for the evening. Is that going to be a problem?”





	The One With the Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/166410518115/dearest-m-i-would-literally-give-my-left-arm-for) and based on the tags I rambled on [this post.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/166240006995/stiles-lydia-a-look)

Lydia spread her hands over the map on the table and tapped an intersection with a blunt, red fingernail. “This is their last known location. Derek and Stiles will head out to survey the area and see what they can find.”   


Cora tore her eyes away from Lydia’s fingernails. “Derek and I should go. We’re both werewolves.”   


Lydia raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow. “We need Stiles out there because he’s the only one who can use mountain ash, and he’s familiar with the area. Plus, Derek said all humans should have at least one werewolf with them at all times, and it’s been decided you should be the one with me.”   


Cora gritted her teeth. “I should–”   


Lydia tossed her long hair over her shoulders and finally looked up from the map. “Face it, sweetheart, you’re going to be stuck here with me for the evening. Is that going to be a problem?”   


Previously, Cora would have said no. Previously, Lydia wore perfume and short, flowy dresses and her hair in waves, and even with the intimidating intelligence and queen bee confidence, Cora was able to categorize her as safely “not my type.”   


Now, though, Lydia was wearing tight jeans and a black top with no sleeves and high-heeled black boots, her long hair was straight as an arrow, the only scent she wore was that of soap and shampoo, and the queen bee-style confidence had matured into that of an Alpha.   


Cora was having a crisis, _had_ been having a crisis since Lydia had strode into the room, and she was pretty sure spending the rest of the evening here would be torture of the highest degree.   


Yeah, no, she wasn’t doing that. “I’m talking to Derek. Seeing as how he’s the _actual_ Alpha.”   


Cora made to brush past Lydia and head to the other room, where she could hear Derek and Stiles bickering in between Scott’s exasperated groans, but Lydia grabbed her arm and yanked her back toward the table. Cora flashed her eyes and bared her teeth, but Lydia just arched one perfect eyebrow in response.   


“Do you really think I’m _not_ an Alpha, just because I don’t have red eyes and fangs?” Lydia asked sweetly.   


It would be easy to pull away, but Cora couldn’t bring herself to move. “You’re not,” she said, and inwardly cursed how breathless she sounded.   


Lydia smirked. “I can’t hear your heartbeat, but I know that’s a lie. Is the big bad wolf scared of a little redhead?”   


Cora leaned in, close enough to be intimidating. She hoped. “Not. Scared.”   


Lydia’s hazel eyes widened slightly, but she didn’t pull back. “Is that so?”   


Cora had the feeling she’d accidentally stepped into a trap, but she couldn’t back out now. She just raised her eyebrows at Lydia, silent and challenging. _What are you going to do about it?_

She didn’t expect the burst of arousal that hit her nose, or for Lydia to lean in and lick a stripe up her neck.   


Cora gasped, and then immediately prayed no one in the next room had heard it.   


“In that case, maybe we can find some better ways to occupy our time once the others are away.” Lydia grinned. “How does that sound?”   


Cora’s heart hammered, and her mouth was so dry she had to swallow twice to answer. “If you think you can handle me.”   


“Oh, honey.” Lydia scraped her teeth along Cora’s jaw, and _fuck_ , Cora was in so much trouble. “Of that, I have no doubt.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
